He Fooled Us All
by Captain Seb the Seventh
Summary: Dumbledore master puppeteer had managed to fool the whole wizarding population for a number of years. But when the Boy Who lived finds out about this trickery, the puppet-masters plans get their strings cut. SLASH TR/HP.


**Title: He Fooled Us All**

**Author: Captain Seb the Seventh**

**A/N: Nothing to say, nothing to read. **

**Summary: Dumbledore master puppeteer had managed to fool the whole wizarding population for a number of years. But when the Boy Who lived finds out about this trickery, the puppet-masters plans get their strings cut. SLASH TM/HP.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Harry Potter and its characters belong to J.K.R**

_:Hiss:_** means Parseltongue.**

**Chapter Warnings: It's quite gory in the first few paragraphs. So if you're squeamish basically Harry has been beaten up VERY badly by his uncle and he thinks he's dying.**

**~oOo~**

Harry Potter lay in the cupboard under the stairs, a crumpled heap of bloody clothes and broken limbs. Taking ragged breaths that burned his throat Harry managed a small sad smile when his watch clicked over to twelve midnight and signaled his birthday with several small staccato beeps. He was seventeen today. He'd finally come of age. If he could have moved he would have been able to heal his many injuries without the ministry throwing a hissy fit, but said injuries were too great and the Golden Boy was rendered helpless too week to even lift an arm.

Harry Potter coughed, the violent spasms racking his fragile frame. Several broken ribs jarred and grated against each other causing him to let out a pained whimper. Red trickles of blood traced lines of scarlet gore from the corner of his mouth across his jawline. How ironic that the house he was in was meant to protect him from the nasties outside, was incapable of protecting him from the one from within.

Harry felt his pulse slowing and his vision was starting to go black and fuzzy around the edges. _Oh god here it is _thought Harry as he scrunched up his eyes waiting for death to claim him. But he never came; Harry who had passed out did not witness what was to happen next.

The limp broken body of Harry Potter was motionless on the splinter filled floorboards of his cupboard. But then something started to happen, at first you wouldn't have been able to see it was so dim but gradually a soft white glow grew to surround the boy. In fact it was coming from Harry himself. The glow grew and grew until it was almost blinding and Harry was a mere silhouette.  
In the darkness of the hall you could see thin streaks of silvery light streaming out of the crack under the door.

The light started to fade, slowly ebbing away. But when the glow had totally disappeared so had Harry.

~oOo~

1943 Thirty First of July Just Gone Midnight.

Tom Marvolo Riddle was irritated to say the least. The summer holidays frustrated him to no end. Stuck at the bloody orphanage he hated so much. Damn that meddling fool Dumbledore and his interfering tendencies. Tom continued to fume to himself as he returned to the orphanage after roaming freely about London all day. There was no way he was staying put in that miserable shack. As Tom rounded the last corner something caught his eye.

There was a bruised, bloody and beaten boy lying stretched out on the pavement under a street light. The sickly yellow-orange light made his pale skin look almost transparent and the blood on the child glistened like an oil slick. But what spiked Tom's interest the most was that the boy was unconsciously clutching a wand to his chest. The boy was a wizard then, like him. Tom's opinion of the boy rose slightly. He'd never seen him at Hogwarts before though; the boy looked as if he would be in the same year as himself.

Tom edged closer and bent down next to the injured teen and cautiously patted him on the cheek, trying to rouse him.

"Don't be dead. I'll have to explain it all to Dumbledore and I really don't want to spend more time with that fool then I have to." Tom muttered under his breath.

There was no response but Tom checked for a pulse on the boy's slender neck. There was a faint irregular throb that seemed to dance about, one moment it was fast then it was so slow Tom thought it had stopped for a moment.

Tom thought on what to do for a while. Well the boy was a wizard, and Tom didn't want him to die it was a waste of magical blood. In fact the boy even though gravely injured gave of a massive magical aura, even to rival Toms own. He wondered how large it would be when the boy was conscious and in full health. That last factor made Tom make his mind up. He'd take the boy back to the orphanage and see if he could get the Matron to patch him up.

Tom pocketed the boy's wand and then bent down to heave the boy onto his shoulder. Carrying the boy in a fireman's lift Tom walked the last few yards to the orphanage. He kicked the ever unlocked doors open and carefully set the injured boy on the floor. Mrs. Cole would still be awake at half twelve at night so Tom went to get her.

He knocked politely on her office door; she would be more inclined to help the child if Tom was well-mannered.

"Yes come in?" Mrs. Cole's voice was laced with curiousness at who would come knocking on her door this early in the morning.

Tom stepped inside the shabby yet spotless room.

Mrs. Cole blinked at Tom as if she was trying to decide on if he was a hallucination or not, "Tom you have blood all over you?" She sounded a bit frightened.

"Yes while I was walking home I found a boy who had been mugged. I carried him here. I was wondering if matron would be willing to help him?" Tom tried his best not to scowl at the woman's slowness. It seemed she had had a bit to drink and her brain wasn't functioning at optimum efficiency.

Mrs. Cole stood up and rushed passed Tom and out of the door to take a look at the boy. A sharp cry told Tom she had found him. Tom followed her.

In the hall Mrs. Cole had slumped on the floor next to the boy and was patting his cheek trying to wake him up. Nothing.

"Oh Tom go get Matron!" Mrs. Cole fretted and waved a hand at Tom signaling him to go and fetch the orphanage nurse.

A few minutes later Tom returned with an elderly woman in a night dress and hair curlers.

Matron rushed forwards, "Tom help me move him to the sickbay." She ordered.

Tom gripped under the boy's arms and Matron held his legs and they carried him to the sickbay and set him on one of the beds.

Matron started fussing about, getting antiseptic bottles and bandages off shelves and out of drawers. Tom stayed; he wanted to be there when the boy woke up.

Matron turned to see Tom still there, "You can go dear. I'll take care of him." She tried to sound consoling but it had no effect on Tom.

"I'll stay." Was all Tom said. He sat on the other bed and watched as Matron stripped the boy of his bloodied rags and bandaged him up.

About an hour later into the night Matron had finished bandaging and stitching up some of the nastier cuts. Tom had fetched a pair of his pajamas and gave them to Matron for the boy to wear. With his face cleaned from blood Tom noticed that the boy was rather beautiful. Peering closer Tom took in the appearance of the boy.

He had a thin pale face with high cheekbones and a straight nose; one of his cheekbones had a deep gash on it held together by a couple of stitches. The boy's hair was inky black and stuck up in all directions. He was far too skinny to be healthy and it appeared that he was rather short for his age.

"Well then Tom dear. If you want to stay go to sleep in the other bed." Matron patted Tom on the cheek and bustled out of the sickbay. Tom scowled at her back as she left.

Now the Matron was gone Tom leant forwards and peered closer at the boy's face. There was a silvery lightning bolt shaped scar on the boy's forehead. It reeked of dark magic, how curious. Tom extended a long pale finger and traced the zigzag pattern. The boy wrinkled his nose and sighed in his sleep. Tom quickly retracted his hand in fear of the boy waking up. But the injured child was still dead to the world. The only sign that he was still alive was the slight, shaky rise and fall of the boy's chest as he breathed.

Tom took one last look at the beautiful boy and slipped into the other bed in the sickbay. Neglecting the fact he was still in his day clothes, merely taking of his jacket and kicking off his shoes.

~oOo~

Harry Potter woke at the early hour of five in the morning. He could feel the slight warmth of pale sunlight splashing onto his face and caressing his neck. Wait his cupboard didn't let any light in, or was he dead? Uncle Vernon was pretty angry when he found Harry chatting to a garden snake as he weeded the flower beds. Ahh how could of he been so careless. Mind you if he was dead it didn't seem so bad. In fact he was rather comfortable, it seemed he was lying on a mattress of some kind and there was a light blanket coving him. It was all rather pleasant; did he dare open his eyes and ruin the fantasy? Yep he did dare, Harry wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing you know.

Harry's Avada Kedavra green eyes snapped open, revealing a slightly blurry room with cream walls. Without his glasses Harry couldn't take in the room properly but it seemed friendly enough. He tried to sit but his injured ribs jarred and he let out a small, strangled yelp of pain and slumped back onto the mattress.

Harry's little outburst woke he rooms other occupant. Tom blinked his grey eyes and sat up wondering what woke him so suddenly. When he realised he was in the sick bay last night's fiasco came flooding back to him. Tom turned to look at the boy he had found earlier this morning. He was startled to see the brightest green eyes he had ever had the chance to come across staring at him unblinkingly.

"You're awake." Tom stated.

The boy stayed silent. Harry was furiously trying to work out what the fuck was going on. There was no mistaking that voice and face even though the other boy's features were slightly blurred. Why the hell was Tom Riddle here? He looked exactly like he had in those memories Dumbledore had shown him. He was tall with aristocratic features and startling grey eyes that seemed to freeze you in place. His hair was such a dark brown it was nearly black and it fell around his face in light feathery waves.

"You don't talk much do you? Mind you I suppose you're wondering why you're here?" Tom questioned and rested his chin on his pale hands.

Harry nodded.

Tom took a breath and started to explain what had happed, "Well I found you beaten up and injured by the side of the road. I don't know who or what could have harmed such a powerful wizard as yourself but as you can see what ever did hurt you, did a pretty good job of it. So I took you back here. It's an orphanage if you're wondering. And I live here. My name is Tom Riddle, pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Tom had extended a hand across the gap between the two beds for Harry to shake. Harry tried to lift an arm to take it but winced as his arm protested and refused to move properly.

Tom frowned slightly and retracted his hand. Who would have done something like this to a boy?

While Tom was pondering on this Harry was trying to think on what to do.

He obviously wasn't where he was when he passed out. He was in a room with somebody who should be Voldemort. Maybe an alternate universe? No that wasn't it Harry mentally shook his head. Well Voldemort was Tom Riddle in the past… maybe he had gone back in time? That wasn't unheard of in the Wizarding World. The time-turner Hermione had in third year was proof of this. If a time-tuner could alter time itself why couldn't some other magical influx do the same? Well if Harry was in the past he would have to come up with a different identity he didn't want to cause a time paradox. Harrison seemed like a good first name. It wasn't too far from his real name and people could call him Harry for short. He decided to keep James as his middle name and took up his mother's last name, Harrison James Evans. That would do, and it's not too hard to remember. Harrison then waited for Tom to do something.

Tom returned his wandering mind back to the wounded boy, "So who are you?" he asked.

Harry opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He tried to make his voice work. Come on it wasn't that hard, Harry thought to himself, Say something! Harry scowled and managed to make a strange rasping sound.

Tom looked on with mild amusement, "Ah."

Harry pouted. But then he thought of something to bridge the language gap. Tom could speak parcel-tongue and so could he, Harry attempted to hiss out his name. To his surprise it worked.

_:My names Harrison Evans.: _Harry smiled at his success. But winced as the grin stretched the gash on his cheek.

Tom was speechless for a moment. _:You speak it!:_

Harry nodded.

On the inside Tom was bubbling with slightly insane glee at finding another speaker but he quickly squashed it, _:How did you know I would understand?:_

Harry quickly made up a lie hoping Tom wasn't a master Legilimens yet. _:It's the only other language I can speak, however small there was a chance you would be able to understand.:_

Tom nodded. _:So why are you here and what happened to you?:_

_:I would rather not say.: _Harry then realised he didn't have his wand. _:Where is my wand!: _he hissed at Tom.

Tom hooked his jacket of the bed post and drew out Harry's wand and handed it to him, _:I didn't want any of the muggles seeing it.:_

_:Thanks: _Hissed Harry. Now being of age he started casting nonverbal healing charms on himself. Harry winced as he sent a bone fixing spell at his ribs. There was a painful jolt and a loud crack as the bones fused back together.

Tom merely watched as Harrison healed himself. He was marveling at the sudden jump in power radiating off the boy. It was colossal; Tom was trying not to give into the urge to actually physically react to the magical waves washing off the Harrison.

Harry was rather pleased with himself; he hadn't had much practice at healing but was thanking the gods that he learnt a few charms off Hermione. Thinking about his friends in the future made his chest ache, and there were no spells to heal that particular pain.

_:You're a rather accomplished wizard Harrison.: _Tom hissed.

Harry looked up from the bruises he was healing on his arm, _:Hmm quite. You wouldn't mind healing the cut on my face would you? I don't want to miss. You are of age aren't you?"_

Tom nodded and drew his own wand out of his jacket and flicked it in the direction of Harrisons face. The cut healed almost immediately and the stiches fell away.

Harry was wondering what just possessed him to trust the future Voldemort to heal his face. Mind you he wasn't Voldemort yet and in this world Harry Potter wasn't born. Hell his Mum and Dad hadn't even been thought about.

_:So Tom, do you go to Hogwarts?: _Harry hissed breaking the silence that had blanketed the room.

Tom nodded his head, _:Yes I'm in Slytherin.:_

_:Do you think Professor Dippet would allow me to enter Hogwarts late?: _Harry asked. To be honest with himself he didn't really know what to do. Going to Hogwarts seemed the best idea and the library must have something on time travel to get him back home. So he would have to enroll in the school.

_:I'm sure he would. He will except anybody with a sob story, sappy old fool.: _Tom smirked at the thought of Dippet fawning over Harrison's pretty face and sad story.

_:Excellent, so I tell the sad tragic story of my past and he'll let me in?: _Harry asked.

Tom nodded, _:The fool will believe anything.:_

Harry was about to reply when his stomach gave a loud rumble causing him to flush pink in embarrassment.

Tom smirked, and said _:Do you want to go find some breakfast. I'm afraid the orphanage's food isn't that wonderful.: _Tom pulled face that had Harry surprised, the future Dark Lord pulling stupid faces? Harry reminded himself that Tom was still young, but those memories Dumbledore had shown him all had Tom portrayed as some sadistic bastard who enjoyed causing others pain even as a child. Possibly Harry had been mistaken.  
Harrison nodded in agreement with Tom and slid out of bed, his bare feet making no sound on the wooden floor.

How strange this was thought Harry as he followed Tom to the orphanage kitchens. Breakfast with the teenage Dark Lord.

Tom found some fruit and some bread for them to eat handing Harrison a green apple.

_:As I said not much more here than bread and fruit. Occasionally we get some eggs and ham but that's it.: _Tom hissed and bit into his own apple.

Harry shrugged, _:Its better than what I got at my past home. All I had to eat was stale bread and occasionally some cheese.:_

Harry finished his apple first and tried to use his human voice again, he could only manage quiet rasping sounds.

_:This is bloody annoying! Why can't I speak!:_ Harry hissed, frustrated to no end. This impediment was going to get annoying. He might as well stick close to Tom seeing as he was the only human able understand him.

_:Maybe who ever attacked you damaged your larynx.: _Suggested Tom.

_:Perhaps.: _Muttered Harry, and he tried a healing spell directed at his throat. It had no effect. _:Curses.: _hissed Harry.

Tom suppressed a small chuckle, Harrisons face was rather adorable when he was annoyed. _:You should probably go to Diagon Ally to use the post office owls to send a Letter to Dippet.: _Suggested Tom.

_:I would but I don't have any money.: _ Harry scowled around his mouthful of bread.

Tom grinned, _:I'm sure you could charm them into lending you one with that pretty face of yours. If not you could curse them.:_

Harry flushed slightly at the compliment, _:I suppose.:_

_:If you don't mind I would like to accompany you, it would be an excuse to get out of muggle London.: _Tom wrinkled his nose in disgust at the thought of muggles.

_:Of course, anyway I need somebody to speak for me.: _Harry offered a small smile at Tom, he got a smirk in return.

~oOo~

A few hours later Harry and Tom entered Diagon ally through the magical archway hidden in the Leaky Cauldron. Harry decked out in some of Toms older clothes. They were still a bit long but fitted better that Dudley's ever had. Matron was rather surprised to see that Harry had 'magically' healed overnight but Harry asked Tom to assure her that he just had a fast healing metabolism. She gave him a funny look but after checking him over allowed him to leave with Tom.

Tom and Harry made their way through the bustling cobbled street of Diagon Ally. Tom paused to greet a few people he knew and even went as far to introduce Harry to Abraxus Malfoy. The resemblance between Draco and his grandfather was startling. He looked almost exactly the same as Draco except his hair was longer and reached his upper back and his eyes were an icy blue not the cold grey of Draco's. After explaining to Abraxus that Harry was attacked for money and a magical influx had rendered him mute they carried on their way.

_:Harrison you will have to think up a story to tell everyone why you're here, I suggest that you say that you were living alone because your family was abusive. So you ran away and while out walking one night you were mugged by some wizards who took you by surprise and proceeded to take your money and beat you up. But you will have to tell Dippet about your family and who your parents are and other factors concerning your heritage: _Tom hissed his suggestion at Harry.

Harry nodded, _:I am disturbed at how close you are to the actual truth.:_

Tom questioned Harrison and tried to get more information out of him, but Harry refused to answer any interrogations about his past.

When they got to the Owl Postal Service Tom managed to flatter and charm the poor desk girl into a pile of goo, and explained Harrison's story to her. She gushed condolences and said that they could use one of the long distance owls for free. Telling them that 'what the manager didn't know wouldn't hurt him'. So Tom watched as Harry wrote out a letter with one of the Post Office quills.

It read as so.

**Dear Professor Dippet**

**I would like to apply for a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am seventeen so I hope that you will still accept me despite my age.**

**My home life was not satisfactory, my Aunt and Uncle were abusive and my parents are dead, so I fled my home as soon as I came of age. I was home schooled by a witch who lived across my road so I am up-to-date on seventh year knowledge. I am currently residing in the same orphanage as one of your students. His name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. **

**Because of a recent attack on my person I have lost the use of my voice, I am accomplished in nonverbal spells so casting spells won't be a problem. But when answering questions in class I will obviously be at a disadvantage.**

**I hope you will accept me, **

**Graciously yours,**

**Harrison James Evans.**

Harry read it through once and then handed it to Tom who was trying to read it over his shoulder.

Tom spoke in his normal voice so not to scare the desk witch. "Yes that seems to be in order." He said to Harry who just smirked at him. This was all going rather smoothly, now if Dippet accepts him he'll be able to gain access to the Hogwarts library and see if he can find a way back to his own time.

Tom attached the letter to a glossy brown owl who surveyed him with intelligent yellow eyes. "This is for Professor Dippet, Headmaster of Hogwarts." Tom told the owl who bobbed its head in confirmation, and then hopped up to the takeoff and landing pad that the shop had attached to the windowsill for its many going and coming owls.

Tom thanked the woman at the desk charming her once again for his own and Harrison's amusement, Harry gave her a smile and a bow then followed Tom out of the shop.

The two seventeen year olds returned to the orphanage and waited for Professor Dippet's reply. It came the day after they had sent out the request. Harry had stayed the night in the sickbay again Tom decided to keep him company and sleep there too. But the orphanage Matron wouldn't have it for much longer and ushered them out the next morning saying that Harrison could reside in the room opposite Toms.

On the first of June the letter arrived through Tom's window delivered by a barn owl, Harrison and Tom sat on Tom's bed and read it together.

**Dear Harrison James Evans,**

**Of course Hogwarts is willing to accept you. Any student is welcome here. You may start in seventh year, but I must know if you have taken your O.W.L's? If you haven't I suggest you go to the ministry, I'll send an owl informing your currant predicament if you wish.**

**If you have taken your O.W.L's could you please send me a letter informing the school on what you took and what your grades were? Also I will need to know what N.E.W.T's you wish to take.**

**I offer my condolences on your family situation and if you wish to reside with Tom at the orphanage I have no qualms with this. Tom is a bright friendly boy who should be willing to assist you with any problems you face with the school. I have included a pouch of money for your school supplies. I sent Toms school allowance along as well. And I am glad to announce that Tom is to be head boy. His badge is contained within.**

**I await your owl,**

**Professor Armando Dippet.**

_:Well have you taken your O.W.L's?: _Tom asked Harrison once he had finished reading through the letter, and was smiling slightly at the fact he had made Head Boy.

Harry had taken his owls but in the future. He'd have to do them again. He mentally sighed but if he did them again he would hopefully be able to gain better grades than the first time round.

_:Congratulations,: _Hissed harry before he answered Toms question. Tom just smirked at him and flashed the shiny gold badge at Harry, _: And no I haven't, I will have to go to the Ministry to take them. I have no worries about failing, I'm perfectly capable of passing them.: _Harry answered Tom.

Tom nodded in agreement and suggested that Harrison wright a letter to Dippet asking if he could inform the ministry of his position and what O.W.L's he would be taking. Harry did just this using the Headmasters owl that had waited for a reply. The headmaster was thoughtful enough to include some parchment and a self-inking quill.

Harrison was going to take,

Defence Against the Dark Arts

Charms

Transfiguration

Potions

Herbology

Study of Ancient Runes

and Arithmancy. There was no way he was going to take Divination this year.

Harry attached the letter to the owl and it flew off into the morning sun. Tom and Harry loitered around the orphanage waiting for a reply. The owl retuned several hours later, the letter informed that Harrison should go to the ministry to take his O.W.L's on the fifth of August three days from now so Harrison had couple of days to practice his wand work with Tom.

Tom took Harry to an abandoned building a few streets away from the orphanage he used for practice. The two boys went there every day to train. Tom was astounded by Harrison's skill at defence against the dark arts and transfiguration. Harrison said he wasn't so good at potions but he should be able to scrape an exceeded expectations.

On the day of his exams Tom escorted Harry to the ministry and was his voice as he navigated his way around the massive building. Tom had to wait outside of the examination rooms when Harrison actually took the tests, which he was rather annoyed by seeing as he wished to see his mute companion's magical skills for himself. Harrison had to come back the day after the first day of tests seeing as he couldn't take all of them in one sitting, so August the sixth was spent much the same way as August the fifth.

When Harrison had finally completed all his exams he was exhausted. Two days of nonstop spell work and written examinations had totally washed the boy out. Having to do all the spells nonverbally made it extra taxing, but the examiners were all extremely impressed by his magical prowess. So Harry was confident that he had done well, even in potions.

Once back at the orphanage Harry passed clean out on his bed still in his day clothes. Tom couldn't help but smile to himself slightly. The boy who he had found only days ago had grown on him more than anybody else he knew; even if he had known them for years. Plus Harrison could speak parcel-tongue and was extremely magically powerful; he would make a useful ally. Not to mention he was rather pleasing on the eye.

~oOo~

Harrison and Tom enjoyed each other's company for a couple of weeks practicing spell work together and generally being teenage boys. When on the twentieth of August Harrisons O.W.L results came.

Harrison refused to open them and made Tom read them first.

Tom wasn't surprised at the boy's grades. Harrison had achieved,

Defence Against the Dark Arts O

Charms O

Transfiguration O

Potions E

Herbology E

Study of Ancient Runes O

Arithmancy E

Harrison made an odd rasping sound when Tom read out his grades. _:You did very well Harrison!: _Tom hissed and flashed a smile at Harry that made his inside feel nice and warm.

_:That's a relief.: _Stuttered out Harry. Thanking the gods he hadn't gotten one fail grade.

_:We should send this off to Dippet.: _Suggested Tom. Harry nodded in agreement and the two teenagers made way for Diagon ally. This time they were able to pay for the owl. Harry sent of the results and was going to take the same subjects at N.E.W.T level. Tom was taking the same subjects as Harry except he wished to peruse a political career so he was taking History of Magic instead of Arithmancy. Tom then gave Harry a small lecture on the importance of understanding how powerful wizards of the past thought and to understand politics you had to learn from other influential wizards mistakes. Harry thought it was rather amusing that he was getting a lecture from the future Dark Lord on the importance of History of Magic.

~oOo~

Dippet sent one last letter to Harry congratulating him on his excellent results and that he was looking forward to having him at Hogwarts for seventh year. Harry wondered if Hermione and Ron were out looking for horcurxes without him. He had planned to skip seventh year and try to defeat Voldemort. But that wasn't exactly possible right now. And Hogwarts was his best bet at returning to the future for the moment.

Tom and Harry went to buy their school things on the twenty seventh of August. Tom grumbled about how they had to buy their books second hand. As they were walking up Diagon ally two boys bumped into Abraxus Malfoy again who accompanied them to the robe shop. Once inside Tom and Harry wondered over to the second hand section, only having enough money to buy a couple of pairs. Abraxus would have none of this and insisted that he bought them some proper robes, Harry tried to protest but Tom was secretly rather pleased that his rich acquaintance was willing to buy him clothes. Harry almost fainted when the desk wizard told Abraxus the price but the Malfoy told them this not even a scratch in his huge fortune.

Harry made Tom thank Abraxus numerous times making Tom rather irate and causing Abraxus to laugh.

"Well I'll see you on the first of September then, a pleasure to meet you Harrison." Abraxus bowed to Harry and to his surprise took his hand and brushed his lips against Harry's knuckles. Neither of them noticed the scowl on Toms face.

While they were walking home Harry spoke, _:Abraxus is rather nice isn't he?:_

_:Quite.: _Bit out Tom, he couldn't help but feel possessive over Harrison. He put it down to the fact that he was the only other person that could speak parcel-tongue. But somewhere in the depths of Tom's mind he knew he was lying to himself.

~oOo~

September the first quickly arrived and Harrison and Tom walked to King's Cross Station together and made it to the train before eleven o'clock.  
The train ride itself was rather uneventful. Abraxus joined there compartment along with Walburga Black. To Tom's displeasure Abraxus still seemed rather interested in Harry and he couldn't help but feel extremely possessive of the green eyed boy. He tried to squash the feeling into nonexistence but failed miserably. Walburga was giving Tom a smug look which he did not like at all, it was like she knew exactly what he was feeling. Tom would never understand how women worked and how they seemed to know about everything going on.

Harry enjoyed the train ride immensely; Abraxus was rather interesting and had many stories to tell. Walburga stayed quiet and seemed to be having a silent conversation with Tom. Harry was a bit wary of her because of the portrait that was in number twelve Grimwald place. But she seemed nice enough so far even though she hadn't said much.

As the train ride came to an end Walburga excused herself to go and change while Tom, Harrison and Abraxus stayed put. Tom was seething when he saw the looks Abraxus was shooting Harrison as he got undressed. Something would have to be done about that. But not now they had to get off the train.

The seventh years all piled into the horseless carriages but to Tom's bewilderment Harrison seemed to be patting an imaginary horse.

"Harrison what are you doing?" Questioned Tom.

Harry beckoned Tom over and grasped his hand placing it on the thestrals leathery neck. Tom looked at Harry with raised eyebrows.

Harry mouthed thestral at Tom who got the idea. Tom had never actually watched somebody die, he had indirectly killed Myrtle last year with the basilisk, but he wasn't actually present. He was in the process of creating a horcrux with her death in his old diary.

Tom wondered who Harry had seen die but he didn't ask. Harry was thankful for that small mercy. Quickly climbing into the carriage they rode up to school.

A professor Harry didn't recognise lead him to the front of the hall to be sorted before the first years while Tom was led away by the rest of the seventh year Slytherins.

Professor Dippet stood as the first years were lead in and he started the start of term speech.

"Welcome everyone to a new year at Hogwarts. I have a few notices to make before we start the sorting. We have a new student this year who was previously home schooled and is starting in seventh year here. His name is Harrison Evans. He can't speak so I want you all to treat him accordingly and help him if he needs a voice. Mr. Evans if you would like to step forward and don the sorting hat." Dippet croaked out.

Harry scowled as the headmaster told the whole school that he was mute, they would find out anyway but telling everyone straight away wasn't going to help anything. Tom who was sitting at the Slytherin table was also frowning at the head masters brashness.

Harry stepped forward and put on the sorting hat.

A small voice whispered in his ear, _"Well, well, well what do we have here. A time traveler? Hmm you were in Gryffindor before I see. Yet you have changed much since you were last sorted. I think you'll have a much better time in Slytherin this year. While you're at it see if you can prevent Tom from losing himself. Well it better be _SLYTHERIN." The hat shouted the last word out for the whole of the hall to hear. Harry slipped of the hat and wandered down the hall to sit with Tom.

Tom had a big smile on his face he wasn't bothering to hide. Harry matched his grin and slid in beside Tom and a tall, beautiful witch that resembled Blaise Zabini.

"Congratulations Harrison, you've proved yourself worth of the Slytherin house! As I knew you would of course." Tom smirked and gave Harry a single pat on the back, his hand lingering at little longer than it probably should have.

Harry just smiled at Tom, not daring even to whisper in parceltounge with so many people around them.

The two boys were soon distracted from one another when the house tables were suddenly laden with food, it seemed the standard of the house elves cooking hadn't changed at all and everything was still delicious.

As Harry was spooning some peas onto his plate the exotic witch next to him turned and started talking.

"So do you know Tom from out of school then?" She had a deep silky voice that was naturally seductive.

Harry nodded and smiled lightly at her.

Tom turned towards the conversation at hearing his name, ready to be Harry's voice if needed.

"My name is Perlita Zabini. You can call me Pearl though, that is if I can call you Harry?" The sensual voice of what had to be Blaise's grandmother was purred towards Harry, an obvious proposition.

Harry's body to his annoyance betrayed him, and he felt as his cheeks flushed pink from the attention. However he had no interest in women. He turned to Tom for a moment and gave him a pleading look.

Tom was caught unawares by Harry for an instant and he caught a glance the furious scowl on the teenage dark lord's face for a split second, but Tom soon covered it up with a smirking façade.

"Pearl I think your advances are unwanted by Harry here, am I correct Harrison?" The smirk on his face grew and became real when he realised Harry had no interest in the glamorous witch.

Harry nodded but turned back to Perlita and tried to express it was nothing personal. She seemed to get the gist and she gave Harry a dazzling smile that showed her beautiful white teeth, he couldn't help but think there was something predatory in her grin.

"Not one for the ladies then Harrison?" She purred.

Harry blinked wondering how on earth she could have known about his sexuality after only knowing each other for a few minutes, but he nodded none the less.

"I thought so," Pearl seemed pleased with herself and turned back to her plate of carbonara. Harry mirrored her and turned back to his serving of roast chicken and vegetables. Tom however did not turn back to his food, he continued to gaze at Harry with a spark of glee and possessiveness in his eyes.

The rest of the meal passed in relative silence, Abraxus slid down the table to say hello at one point but quickly left again when the bloody baron drifted right through him. And soon it was time for the students to retire to their dorms.

Harry feigned innocence of the castle's layout and pretended to be led by Tom to his new dormitory. Tom being head boy had been told the dormitory password on the train and they entered the slytherin common room for the second time in Harry's life.

The cool green glow of the lake water was soothing and Harry wanted to linger and see if it had changed at all since his last being here, however, Tom led him up to the dormitory and suggested they go straight to sleep. Harry complied and decided to take a look around tomorrow. Changing into the pair of silky blue pajamas Abraxus had bought him, Harry to his surprise, found no trouble drifting to sleep in this strange new timeline.

**~oOo~**

**I hope you enjoyed my first chapter and I would welcome any constructive criticism and please do point out any errors, whether they be grammatical, spelling or continuity. **

**Thank you Seb.**


End file.
